User blog:J1coupe/Mega Man vs. Bomberman. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 3.
Hello once again everyone! Coupe here once again with another Epic Rap Battles of Video Games that will "blow" your mind! Get it? heheh.. heh... heh. *ahem* Today, two nostalgias of the past go head to head in a rap battle- representing the Mega Man Series, Mega Man, against Bomberman, from the Bomberman Series! This suggestion was made by Meat, so thank you for your suggestion, Meat! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Mega_1.png|Mega Man Bomber_1.png|Bomberman EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! MEGA MAN! VS! BOMBERMAN! BEGIN! Mega Man: (starts at 0:10) Let's do this! The Blue Bombe''r here, to Rock 'n' Roll'' this White Trash, so Panic, Bomber, I'm a Rhyme Buster, prepare to feel my Super Smash! I'll Dash up and kick your ass to Saturn, while I get all the fame from NES, you don't have the Brain to'' Plasma'' me with that outdated weapon you possess, your games sank deep under the Hudson River, just a nostalgia of the past, face my lyrical Flame Blast, you are about to see the Light, at long last! you are too weak to even save your planet, I wouldn't be surprised, Shove you and trap you in a bomb, you just've caused your own demise! Bomberman: (starts at 0:30) You don't have the Guts, Man, to dare try to go against this Bomber King, your chance of winning is Zero, for this Blue Boy, no hope will ever spring! Why are you still Whining about Wiley, you just pussied out the last second, even your creator abandoned you, you're a complete faliure, as far as I reckon. Time to Corrupt you, your game is about X since your chromosomes lack an Y, even kicked out of Marvel x Capcom, I bet to any appearance you'd comply, don't pretend to be a kid, I've seen your'' abomination self'', just like your raps, after my Nitro ''hits your No. 9'', you'll understand your lose and our gaps. Mega Man: (starts at 0:50) Your victory is improbable, I'm all Powered Up to send you back to the 90's, you don't look so Pretty, Bomber, could it be that my raps were too mighty? Because it's all just a Fantasy Race if you thought you could beat me, I'll Resurrect my Rhymes and send it to defeat you in whole another degree. Like a downgraded version of Slender Man, who gets lost in his own maze, I'll bust a CAP in your ass, so COM''e on, or are you too afraid of my lyrical blaze? the moment you gave up your classical measure, your hopes were hurled, I'm a ''Dastardly Bomber, kickin' this Retard-ly alien and out of the Earth! Bomberman: (starts at 1:11) This is my Rush and Beat, I'm like a White Devil, here to destory this ass, my raps will explode and EXE''cute this tin can who breaks like a glass, lyrics that are cold as a Blizzard, Cut you and Drill you into a pile of Junk, spits like the Flash and rain down like a Napalm against this blue punk, you'll need more than a Tomahawk to Top me, I'll crush you like a Stone, I only need a Magnet to Plug this Dynamo and back to his starting zone, we dealt with your game for twenty-five years, it's time we throw you out, you're just 8 ''Mega-Bytes worth of trash, that's what your games are about. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF-''' (sound of a bomb going off) '''VIDEOGAMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Poll WHO WON? Mega Man Bomberman Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts